gw2fandomcom_ja-20200215-history
テンプレート:Skill fact
}| }} }}} | might = }|stacks= }}}: }}}秒 (+ }}} Power, + }}} Condition Damage) | regeneration = }|stacks= }}}: }}}秒 ( }* }*130}}ヘルス) | vigor = }|stacks= }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | bleeding = }|stacks= }}}: }}}秒 ( }* }*42.5 round 0}}ダメージ) | burning = }|stacks= }}}: }}}秒 ( }* }*328}}ダメージ) | confusion = }|stacks= }}}: }}}秒 (スキルを使うと }*130}}ダメージ、 }*130}}ダメージ) | poison = }|stacks= }}}: }}}秒 ( }* }*84}}ダメージ) | torment = }|stacks= }}}: }}}秒 ( }* }*15.9 round 0}}ダメージ) | vulnerability = }|stacks= }}}: }}}秒 (受けるダメージが }%増加、受ける状態異常ダメージが }%増加) | aegis = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | blind = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | chilled = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | crippled = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | fear = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | fury = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | protection = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | quickness = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | resistance = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | retaliation = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | slow = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | stability = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | swiftness = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | taunt = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | weakness = }| }}}: }}}秒 ( }}}}}) | immobilized | immobilize | immobile = }}}: }}}秒 ( ) | daze = }| }}}: }}}秒 | float = }| }}}: }}}秒 | knockdown = }| }}}: }}}秒 | sink = }| }}}: }}}秒 | stun = }| }}}: }}}秒 | taunt = }| }}}: }}}秒 | knockback = }| }}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} | launch = }| }}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} | push = }}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} | pull = }| }|icon=Radius.png}}: }}} | damage = }|icon=Damage.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }|( })?}} | healing = }|icon=Healing.png}} }| ( }x)}}: }}} }|( })?}} | attack speed increase = Attack Speed Increase: }}}% | damage increase = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | duration increase = : }|%}} | } | }秒 }} | damage reduced = }|icon=Damage.png}}: }}}% | recharge reduced = : }% | critical chance = : }% | critical hit chance = : }% | combo = }}} | dark | ethereal | fire | ice | light | lightning | poison | smoke | water = }}} ||[[Category: } field skills]]}} | blast | leap | projectile | whirl = }|chance= }}} ||[[Category: } finisher skills]]}} }} | adrenaline = }}}: }}} | bounce | bounces = : } | breaks stun = | breaksstun | capture = | combat | combat only = | duration = : }}}秒 | evade = : }}}秒 | gain = } の割合に基づいて } を得ます}}: }% | interval = : }}}秒 | invulnerability = : }}}秒 | invulnerable | lifeforce | life force = : }% | percent = : }% | pierces = | pulse | pulses = : } | radius = }}}: }}} | range = }}}: }}} | reflect = | remove condition | ignore condition | condition = }| }}} | stun break | targets = }| }}}: } | threshold | health threshold = : }% | unblockable = | stealth = }| }}}|stacks= }}} ( }}}秒): } } 敵には見えません | miscplain | property = }}} }|: }}} | misc = }| }|}} }: } }}} } | effect = }|stacks= }}}: }| }}}秒 ( }}}}}}) | }}}}}} }} | #default = } }|: }}} }} Usage Skill facts are properties of a skill or trait displayed in the tooltip. The template provides correct formatting for creating skill facts for use in the and . Parameters Examples Boons Conditions Control effects Damage and Healing Effects Effects are identified by having an icon matching the effect received, with or without a duration, and either the effect description or an abbreviated version. Percentage modifiers Notable properties General properties Combo fields and finishers Linked skills Category:Infobox subtemplates